The World We Live In
by 53ashrules
Summary: This is a documentary of a minecraft world i made in which i go from the beginning to The End hopefully .
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic I am writing about my Minecraft world I created in which I shall hopefully make it all the way to The End a feat I have only accomplished once I am actually doing all of this but may dramatize it for your enjoyment so here it is, The World We Live In.**

Day 1

I Start Minecraft rather excited for a new world, log in, and watch the word MOJANG flash by. Seeing the menu, I click single-player, click on new world, type in The name: The world we live in, and click create world.

I spawn with a good view of a jungle, with a dessert in a distance a good place to live considering desserts are good for fighting and jungles are a near infinite source of wood.

I turn and cut down the tree I spawned in, (Achievement Get: Getting Wood) it's a large tree and I get Twenty wood from it but feel somewhat bad for beating it with it's own dismembered body. As I turn to leave a tiny sapling falls, I grab it and shove it in my bag for planting later.

I quickly cut down another slightly smaller tree and collect another five wood and I linger and collect four more saplings, bringing my grand total to five.

I then make a crafting table, (Achievement Get: Benchmarking) a wooden pick axe, (Achievement Get: time to mine) and mine some cobblestone out of a cliff uncovering some coal. Not believing my luck I quickly mine it gathering eleven chunks.

I go outside and make a stone sword, a mighty weapon indeed. Then slay some nearby pigs gathering only three pork-chops, staring at my meager supply of food, I hear a cluck from behind me. I quickly turn and slay the unlucky poultry. As I continue on I find even more pigs, I quickly slay them gathering there pork-chops.

I look into the sky and am frightened to see that it is almost night, in my rush for food I forgot to make shelter. I start to dig a small cave where I found the coal, and my wooden pick axe breaks.

I make a stone replacement, (Achievement Get: Getting an upgrade) and continue. I then seal of the bottom of my entrance, craft a few torches to light my small cave, and make a furnace to cook my food, (Achievement get hot topic).

While waiting for my food to cook I check my inventory and find that I have seven eggs, two dirt, and some sand.

I slightly expand my house and find another small coal deposit, containing about ten coal my house is now five blocks long,five blocks wide, and three blocks tall. I plan to make it into my mine after I make a good above ground house.

I spend my night drowsily watching out my small hole where my door will go prepared to fight off any creatures that might try to get in.

**That is my first chapter thanks for reading it I promise I will have more action later and hopefully longer chapters until then please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading, and special thanks to Mellifluousness for helping with my grammar. I had a bit of trouble getting inspired to write this but here it is The World We Live In.**

Day 2

As night turns to day I break down the block stopping the monsters and install a proper door made of wood.

I walk over to the nearby dessert and kill of a few stray spider gaining two sting, just enough to make a fishing pole which I quickly craft in my small hovel.

I then decide to explore the dessert to find where I shall build my house. And off in the distance I see a curious oddity, a dessert well. I am rather intrigued by this and spend more time than I should examining it.

By now I have decided where to build my house, on top of a hill near my mine/hovel. I quickly sculpt the land near it into a rectangle and lay out the wooden outline which shall become the first layer of my wall, it is five blocks wide and five blocks long on the inside the same size as my mine entrance.

I quickly make it three layers tall before running out of wood I go over to the jungle and cut down a few trees and use their wood to make a fourth layer and a door.

By now I have cut down near all the regular trees and I don't really like the pink jungle wood so I plant a few saplings a bit off from my house

I look up and see that the sun is starting to go down and so I retreat into my house, only to see that there is no roof. I start to put one up but am interrupted by a spider jumping in and with hate in it's eyes tries to kill me.

I decide that if the monsters are going to get in might as well go onto the offensive and fight them off from outside.

Grabbing some pork-chops out of my furnace and making an extra stone sword I rush outside to confront the beasts of the night.

I patrol the sand around my house as I do so an arrow thuds into my back, and another hits my chest. I charge the offending skeleton quickly turning it into a single bone and two arrows.

As I turn I see two creepers heading right towards me, one explodes killing his partner and a nearby zombie, after collecting the rotten flesh I head back to the crater to asses the damage and am delighted to see none other than coal. I make a mental note to come back and collect it, then head out back into the night.

Several craters and a few arrow wounds later I see the sun come over the horizon, feeling confident I stand there and watch it rise and monsters burn to dust, until I hear SSS sss SSS sss SSS.

As I land face first in the sand I feel a lot less confident in reaching the end.

**Well there it is and I am fairly sure that it is longer than chapter 1 so Please review**


End file.
